The Story Of A Whovian
by Timey Wimey Nonsense
Summary: On her way to a Doctor Who convention in London, Lizzie meets two awfully familiar people. One shot.


Vworp, Vworp, Vworp . . .

Suddenly, a dark blue police box materialises out of nowhere.

Out steps a tall man and a red headed woman.

They are called the Doctor and Donna Noble.

Lizzie was a Doctor Who superfan. She had anything and everything to do with it. And she would do anything to meet the stars of it; David Tennant and. Catherine Tate.

And so she was walking down the street, in the middle of London, on her way to the annual Doctor Who Convention.

Suddenly, her heart stops.

'It's them!' she thought.

It was a dream come true. There, walking down the street, in full costume, were David Tennant and Catherine Tate, no doubt heading towards the convention.

As any DW fan would do, she ran up to them screaming with joy.

"OH MY GOD! It's you! It's really you! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, here in the flesh!" she yelled, right in their faces.

"You know who we are?" said David Tennant who was actually the Doctor in surprise.

"Of course I do! You two are famous!" said Lizzie, like everyone knew.

"We are? Hey, spaceman, are you sure we're not in some weird parallel universe? Cause I know I'm not famous." said Catherine Tate who was actually Donna.

"No, I don't think so, the Tardis would've said so..." he replied slowly.

"But surely you know you're famous! I mean you two are the stars of Doctor Who for goodness' sakes!" Lizzie butted in.

"Doctor What?" the Doctor said, confused.

"Doctor Who of course! See here!" Lizzie replied, pulled out a DVD entitled Doctor Who: The Complete Fourth Season from her bag. "And you better sign it as well!"

The Doctor and Donna were speechless. Anyone would if they saw themselves plastered on the front of a DVD. Donna was the first to speak.

"Is that, you know, us?" she asked slowly.

"Of course it is!" Lizzie exclaimed, "I mean, it's not like you're actually ... the Doctor... and Donna..."she stopped, suddenly realised the situation. "Wait! You!" she said, pointing to the Doctor, "Get out your sonic screwdriver!"

"How do you know about my Sonic Screwdriver?" the Doctor asked, suspiciously.

"Ah, well... It's a long story..."

"Spoilers?"

"Yep."

Lizzie distinctly heard Donna mutter something that sounded like "Great. Another River Song."

"But anyway, show it to me! Use it! Do something with it!" Lizzie barked.

"Okay..." he replied, reaching into his pockets.

A few seconds later, he extracted a small, silver device, otherwise known as the sonic screwdriver, and aimed it at a nearby lamp.

Immediately a sharp, blue light appeared and a shrill, screechy noise emitted from the sonic, and a whole bunch of sparks exploded from the lamp.

Lizzie took a step back. The Doctor grinned. Donna smirked.

"Oh. My. God. It's really you! It's really, really you!"

"Who else could I be? Wait, don't answer that one, spoilers!" the Doctor grinned. So did Lizzie.

Donna interrupted. "But why are we on a DVD anyway Blondie?"

Lizzie's smile faded. It became more sheepish than happy, actually.

"Um, its kinda, no, REALLY hard to explain-"

"I don't care!"

"Okay then. Basically, here, there is a TV show called Doctor Who which is all about you, the Doctor-"

"Oi! What about me? Why does he get his own TV show?" Donna said angrily.

"If I could continue?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh. Sorry" said Donna guilty. She shut up after that.

"But anyway, it has you, your whole life, and everyone in it. I could watch everything from when you met Ian and Barbara to when you - ah... um... well... when you rege- never mind"

"Oh" The Doctors face fell. "Well, I knew it had to end someday" he said sadly.

"What do ya mean 'end'? I thought you were immortal? You better not go dying on me Martian boy!"

"Um, it's kinda hard to explain, I'll tell you back in the Tardis... but anyway carry on!"

"Ah... that's all there is to say! But..." she trailed off.

"But what?"

"Ah... Um... It doesn't matter!" she continued sheepishly.

"It sounds like it is important Blondie!"

Lizzie's face began to go red and she tried hard not to smile.

"Come on, what is it?" asked the Doctor, smiling too.

She went even more red.

"Can I have your autograph?" she finally burst out, holding out a pen and the DVD.

Looking surprised, and somewhat smug, the Doctor took the pen and DVD and signed it. Then he passed it to Donna.

She stared at for a moment, finally saying "Who, me?"

"Yes, you!" replied Lizzie smiling.

Donna slowly took the pen and paper and even more slowly singed it. She had a disbelieving look on her face the whole time.

She handed them back to Lizzie, still looking surprised she had a fan.

The Doctor grinned.

"Well then, we better go! How would you like to go to new years eve 2999? Or what about a planet made of diamond?" he asked.

Lizzie couldn't help giggling at this. She had watched the episode already so knew what would happen. She made a mental note to rewatch it tonight.

"What? What's so funny about Midnight?"

"Oh, nothing Doctor..."

"Well anyway, let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing Donna's hand and pulling her away.

Donna just rolled her eyes at Lizzie as she was dragged up the street.

Lizzie just stood there, smiling. A few seconds later, she realised where they were heading and quickly ran after them.

She arrived just in time to hear that familiar Vworp, Vworp noise and watch the blue box fade into nothingness.

"Goodbye Doctor and Donna" she whispered, a smile on her lips. 


End file.
